


It's us - Densi

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Couple, Densi - Freeform, F/M, Future, Introspettivo, Love, Romantico, Sentimentale, Us - Freeform, noi - Freeform, operation, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: “Su molte cose non erano d'accordo, anzi di rado erano d'accordo su qualche cosa. Era un litigio continuo, una sfida continua ogni giorno. Ma nonostante il loro essere così diversi, una cosa importante avevano in comune: erano pazzi l'uno dell'altra.” (Nicholas Sparks)Deeks e Kensi erano un controsenso vivente, litigavano per poi sorridersi, si perdevano per ritrovarsi e si lasciavano solo per finire l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro. Erano strani? Sì, cavolo se lo erano.Tanto da credere che il vero amore esistesse davvero.Loro erano così: un “noi” perfetto.Raccolta di drabble, flashfic e one shot che raccontano il loro amore, momenti di quotidianità, attimi di vita e quello che li rappresenta di più: amore e pazzia.





	It's us - Densi

CAPITOLO 1:  Scommessa  
  
  
  
 

   
  
  
  
  
 

 

NOTE  
La storia è stata scritta per  "Summer Event 8-15 Agosto"  
Organizzato da Simona Porto e Stefania Deku Holmes, indetto in ♦ WhoLindtLock Drabble ♦.  
Prompt assegnato da Ale River-Sherly Rizza  
Coppia Deeks/Kensi: "ma non ti vergogni a perdere sempre contro una ragazza?"

   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
 

La porta sbatté e due figure entrano gesticolando e discutendo animatamente.  
Ecco, Deeks e Kensi e la loro normale quotidianità.  
«Per l’ultima volta, ti ho detto di no» affermò infastidita la mora, mentre si toglieva il giacchetto di pelle e lo appendeva all’attaccapanni.  
«Sei sempre…» ma il biondo non finì nemmeno la frase, l’occhiataccia ricevuta gli diceva di starsene in silenzio perché ne andava della sua vita sessuale.  
«Sai, mi è tornata alla mente una vecchia scommessa» annunciò Deeks.  
«Sentiamo un po’» alla fine esasperata ammise, consapevole che lui non avrebbe smesso di torturarla.  
«Avevamo detto di disputare una partita alla playstation nudi e chi perdeva, doveva portare il the per un mese a Hetty».  
Sì, la stava sfidando e sapeva bene che Kensi non si sarebbe mai tirata indietro. Le piaceva l’adrenalina, vincere e rinfacciarglielo all’infinito. Deeks non era da meno, lui voleva sfidarla, attirare la sua attenzione e poi lamentarsi con lei perché aveva perso.  
Avevano fatto dieci partite di fila e la situazione non era cambiata.  
«Ma non ti vergogni a perdere sempre contro una ragazza?» le domandò lei mettendo le mani sui fianchi e guardandolo sfinita.  
«No, se la ragazza in questione sei tu e…» iniziò a studiarla, mentre i suoi occhi ripercorrevano le forme del suo corpo nudo.  
«E poi… sei il miglior sogno che potessi chiedere» ribatté sogghignando, posando lo joystick e allungando le mani verso le sue per attirarla a sé.  
«Sei il solito…» ma non riuscì a finire perché Deeks premette le labbra contro le sue e lei si dimenticò per cosa stavano litigando.  
Erano così, litigavano e poi facevano pace. L’amore aveva mille sfaccettature ma Deeks e Kensi ne avevano di più.  
   
 

  
  
  
  
  
 

 

 

 


End file.
